My Deity of Darkness
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Finished! Sam is feeling ignored by her two best fiends because of a pretty face... Paullina is up to her old tricks. when his friends are taken into the ghost zone it's up to Danny to face his destiny and save the Ghost zone, the world, and his friends..
1. Be not dark be shallow

Okay this is a test I just love this show and well yeah it's still new and so without further adieu I bring you...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
((((Be not dark be shallow))))  
  
Danny Fenton woke up in his bed with his hair out of place and yawned, time for another day of school.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack Fenton yelled for his son.  
  
"Coming dad." he said and sipped form the warmth of his bed to get dressed in his normal cloths. He ran to the lab and found his father sitting at a desk working on another invention. "Uh dad what are you doing?" Danny asked  
  
"Ah son!" he exclaimed "this is a spirit stone." he held it up and it was surrounded by a green aura.  
  
"What does it do?" he asked  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know" he said and put it down "but it's cool right son?" Jack asked  
  
"Yeah sure dad." Danny said "I have to go to school now, see you later." he said and ran off to school.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Danny! Tell Tucker that money cannot by friendship." Sam ran up to Danny with a look that said she was done talking with Tucker about it.  
  
"She's right Tuck.' Danny said  
  
"Well if it isn't The Fenton loser and his loser friends" Dash said shoving Danny into his locker. Danny slipped out as usual and thought of kind of revenge but he caught the gaze of Sam and did nothing. He obscured himself and waited for Dash to leave.  
  
"Danny haven't you learned anything?" Sam yelled at him  
  
"What I didn't get my revenge."  
  
"You wanted to." she said but the boy just stopped listening and looked right past her she turned  
  
"Paullina." Tucker and Danny said lost in a trance.  
  
Sam Sighed in disgust and she walked away.  
  
"What's her problem?" Tuck asked and Danny shrugged as the bell rang.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))  
  
"Master I found the perfect host." a minion with black wings held up a mirror with a vision of a young girl in it. (Who could that be?)  
  
"Good I will resurrect my dearest Emily and we will live again." a man with brown spiky hair and yellow eyes said. "Keep an eye on her I need to see if she is strong enough to host my beloved."  
  
"Master I have also found the perfect lab for the ritual." the minion said showing his rotten green teeth.  
  
"Good." the master said  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Samantha?" Her mother called "I bought you new cloths!" she said barging into Sam's room holding cloths in every color but black.  
  
"Mother, stop trying to get me to wear those colors,"  
  
"Well I will not buy you Black clothes, why can't you be normal, like that lovely girl Paullina." she said  
  
"Oh yes why I don't be a self-absorbed preppy shallow girl." Sam said sarcastically "and maybe I wear black clothes for a reason." Sam said and her mother left the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
'I wish I could get rid of the darkness I feel and wear colors like before but I don't even know what's wrong with me so how can I fix it?' Sam thought and grabbed her laptop.  
  
Hey Sam  
  
Daniel Sam typed  
  
What did I do now? knowing that when Sam said his whole name he was in trouble.  
  
Nothing, who are things with Paullina?   
  
why are you acting so weird? typed Danny densely  
  
I have to go. Bye she signed off  
  
"Why does everyone have to like that pigheaded shallow Paullina? My friends always ditch me for her and my parents want me to be like her.' Sam closed the curtains and turned off her light to sleep. 'Would they even know if I was gone?' this was her last thought before slipping away into the only place she could be happy...dreamland 


	2. Her she's?

((((Her she's?))))  
  
Danny was a little distraught when Sam signed off the way she did. Danny had a hard time falling asleep.  
  
What was it about Sam that had him so enthralled? He knew he liked Paullina a lot but he felt something different for Sam but it was a good feeling.  
  
He was only fourteen and had no clue what these emotions were or how strong they really were.  
  
It took him to fall asleep but when he did, disturbing things came into his mind...  
  
(Dream land)  
  
"Danny, choose carefully. You don't have much time..."  
  
"Who are you? A ghost?"  
  
"Sort of, but Danny who is important to you? What would you do for that person? If danger was to take that person away from you?" the angelic voice said  
  
"Who is it?" Danny asked  
  
"That is something you must find out for yourself..." it said "you don't have much time...Hurry Danny. That person needs you now!" The voice stopped  
  
"Wait?" Danny said but now answer came save for his echo.  
  
((((Sam's dream))))  
  
Sam was in a field of black roses with purple thorns all around. She was wearing her black and purple dress from the dance (the only dress she has and I liked it so...yeah).  
  
"Samantha my bride of darkness." said a sinister smog  
  
"Bride?" she questioned  
  
"Yes you look just like her..." the voice seemed to ignore her  
  
"Wait..." Sam was interrupted again  
  
"Yes perfect." it said and disappeared, leaving Sam to wonder. She looked down and saw a silver cloud. It began to rain but it wasn't water.  
  
The droplet fell on her she held out her hand a collected a small puddle in the palm of her hand. It was red. Blood. Sam dumped the contents out of her hand and screamed...  
  
((((Tucker's dream))))  
  
Tucker was a Phantom again and flying around the school.  
  
"Sup ladies?" He asked Paullina and some other girl who was with her.  
  
"Oh, Tucker you are the coolest guy in the whole world." Paullina said  
  
"I know..."  
  
((((The next day))))  
  
Sam was near her locker thinking about the dream; she did not notice Tucker and Danny behind her. She turned around and her papers flew everywhere. "Oof! Sorry." Sam said as she fell on the floor.  
  
"Sam, are you okay? You're never this clumsy." Danny teased  
  
"I had a bizarre dream last night is all." she said "it flustered me."  
  
"Do you know what's for lunch?" Tucker ignored the whole thing "I hope it's has meat in It." he licked his chops. "Danny look!" he shoved Danny slightly as he was helping Sam up. "Paullina's coming." Tuck said  
  
"Where?" he asked forgetting about Sam for an instant, he looked back at her but she was already off the ground.  
  
"See that's what I hate! You two always put her before me." Sam yelled and ran off to Art class leaving her papers everywhere.  
  
Danny looked after her. "Maybe she's right, Tuck." Danny said "we do ignore Sam a lot when Paullina comes around." he said "we should make it up to her."  
  
"How?" Tucker said still entranced by the girl he would never have. "I know! Movie night's always cheer her up." he said  
  
"Yeah, but first we should apologize to her." Danny said, they were just about to go after her but the bell rang and they had to wait until lunch.  
  
((((Lunch))))  
  
"Hey Paullina, guess what I heard in the hall?" A girl said  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"You know how you thought Sam was Danny's Boyfriend? Well I heard that she dose love him. You still hate her don't you?' the girl asked  
  
"Hmm, revenge will be sweet" she said "she will leave this school crying for her mommy." Paullina laughed  
  
Just then Danny and Tucker were approaching a lonely Sam at one of the lunch tables. "Sam I..."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you two right now, Go away." she said  
  
Paullina saw this from her side of the room and moved in for the kill... 


	3. Paullina’s perfect plan

((((Paullina's perfect plan))))  
  
Paullina came up behind Danny and Tucker "Danny." She called Danny and Tucker both looked at her "I've been looking all over for you." she said  
  
"Paullina? Do you know you are talking to me?" he asked her  
  
"Of course silly." she said "are you busy this Saturday?" she asked him. Danny thought of Sam and looked at where she was sitting but she was gone.  
  
"Actually I was going to help my friend..." He paused  
  
"Oh Danny, I need you to help me with something, I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind." Paullina looked at Tucker "oh and Tucker is it?" he nodded  
  
"I have a friend I want you to meet, Heather." Paullina called to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a skimpy pink dress.  
  
"Heather this is Tucker, Tucker, Heather," she said "so it's a double date this Saturday at seven." Paullina pinched Danny's cheek lightly and he was lost in a trance. Before he could decline she was gone along with Heather.  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
"Stupid boys." Paullina laughed  
  
"Why did you drag me into this?" Heather asked her  
  
"Don't you want to get rid of Sam?" She asked  
  
"Yes," Heather smiled "oh this will be good." she said  
  
000000000000000000000000  
  
"Stupid boys" Sam muttered as she went home form school, "those girls a shallow and heartless." she said  
  
"Be that as it may you should be happy for those boys."  
  
"Go away Danny" she said  
  
"Sam I'm sorry." he said landing in front of her with his white hair and green eyes. He became normal waited  
  
"Sorry for what?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"..." Danny had no clue...it wasn't his fault, he is a boy.  
  
"See you don't even know what you did." Sam said "Well let me make it easy for you. Never speak to me ever again." Sam laughed inwardly "you should be good at that."  
  
"Sam I..." Danny  
  
"No it's not your fault that I am meant to be ignored and un wanted. Just leave me alone." She turned from him so he would not see her tears but he knew they were there.  
  
"Please Sam..." Danny said  
  
"No Daniel!" Sam shouted and ran off.  
  
Danny was left all alone he felt like dying right there, he missed Sam already. 'What have I done?' he asked himself. 'Have I been ignoring her that much?' he said A blue Aura came from his mouth. "Not now." he said and heard a scream.  
  
"Going Ghost." he said and he transformed into Danny Phantom (yay). Danny flew around looking for signs of a ghost. He then saw a little Girl cowering in a corner. He few down "are you okay?"  
  
"There's a ghost over there." she pointed to the shadows. Danny walked cautiously to the dankness and found a glowing box.  
  
"I am the box Ghost!" came an all too annoying voice  
  
"What are you doing here?" Danny said  
  
"Scaring little children because I am the Box..."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, save it." Danny said and pulled out the Fenton Thermos to suck the ghost in he then turned to the girl who was shaking  
  
"Thank you." she said  
  
"Where do you live?" he asked her  
  
"I ran away." she said "no one wanted me." she said  
  
"You sound like..." Danny paused "you're only eight. I think you should go home. I don't think they meant to ignore you..."  
  
"You think they miss me?" She asked "I miss my mommy and daddy." she cried  
  
"I'll take you home." he said  
  
"Okay." she said and he picked her up and walked her back to her house. She fell asleep in his arms. Danny knocked on the door,  
  
"Hello?" A woman with puffy eyes said "Emily, oh thank God." She said "Mark, she's back."  
  
"She said you were ignoring her and so she ran away." Danny said  
  
"Oh we have been working so hard for her future that we forgot about now." The woman said just as her husband walked up to them taking Emily form Danny.  
  
"Thank you my boy." he said  
  
"No problem. Bye." Danny said and was gone.  
  
Later that night Danny thought about how he had treated Sam and knew that he had to find her before she ran away... 


	4. Sam's semiForgiveness

(((((Sam's semi-forgiveness))))  
  
Danny was in his phantom form as he flew to find Sam to apologize. "Please be there." he said to himself as he found her open window. Danny lowered himself to the ground and found her asleep in her bed.  
  
She was shivering slightly and the glow of twilight danced across her soft skin. Danny felt worse than before 'how could I hurt her?' he asked 'we've been friends for so long...'  
  
"Danny! I hate you." She repeated in her sleep as tears rolled down her face. "Not I don't." She was having an argument with herself. "I hate you."  
  
"Sam is really mad at me." he said  
  
"I would saw so." came a ghostly voice "I've found you again Danny Fenton."  
  
"Vlad!" Danny gasped  
  
"That's right." Vlad said and looked at Sam "I too know what it's like to love someone I can't have...but..." he said  
  
"What? I don't love Sam, she is just my best friend..." he paused "How did you find me?"  
  
"...But there is a way for us to have the ones we like..." he said ignoring Danny "join me Danny. I can teach you so much." he said and stepped closer.  
  
Danny vanished through the floor and appeared outside. "I will never join you! And stay away from my mom." Danny said before leading Vlad away form Sam.  
  
"You will join me in due time my boy." he said and vanished  
  
"Great, I have to deal with him too?' Danny felt a headache coming along.  
  
000Back at Home000  
  
"Where is Danny?" Jazz asked her parents, who were in the lab  
  
"I don't know." Maddie said  
  
"He should be home soon." Jake said casting his ghost fishing line again.  
  
Jazz threw her hands up "you know he could be lost in a world of drugs," Jazz exclaimed "he needed you to help him, "what kind of parents are you?" Jazz ran up to the kitchen just as Danny walked in.  
  
"Alright where are they?" Jazz questioned her brother  
  
"What are you talking about Jazz?" Danny asked  
  
"I only want to help you, where are you hiding them?" she asked  
  
"I'll ask again, what are you talking about?" he gave her a weird look  
  
"The drugs, Danny, you need help." she said "Your grades have been dropping, you are always tired and you act weird every time someone mentions ghost, which, in this house is like all the time. So what are you on "Ecstasy? Marijuana? Crystal meth?" Jazz spoke quickly  
  
"I'm not on Drugs, Jazz" Danny told her "it's just been hard for me lately." he said and went up to his room to think. When he was out of sight Jazz said "He's in denial."  
  
0000the next day0000  
  
Sam woke up in her bed feeling the wind "s'funny I don't remember leavening the window open." she said and closed it. She found a note on the sill of the window. She opened it and read:  
  
To Sam:  
  
Sorry for what I have done  
Without you my life's no fun  
Forgive Me, and Tuck  
Without you we are stuck  
  
We want you back  
So cut us some slack  
We are after all good for nothing teenagers  
Lets be friends and now longer strangers  
  
From Danny  
  
"Oh man, he is so corny. But I guess I could forgive them." she smiled and ran to her closet throwing on her normal clothes to get ready for Friday!  
  
Sneaking passed her mom since she did not want the morning "do you hate me of something? Stop wearing black what will the neighbors think" speech. Sam walked up to the school and saw threw the window Paullina and Heather "now what are they up to?" Sam watched them walk to Danny and Tucker  
  
0000000000  
  
"Have you seen Sam?" Danny asked Tuck before the girls walked up to them  
  
"I saw her with Dash, she must love him or something, anyway she was telling him how much she hated you two and how she loved it when he beat on you." Paullina lied  
  
"She still hates us." Tucker asked  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Heather said "so are you ready for this tomorrow?" she asked and Tucked nodded  
  
"Oh I can't wait Danny." Paullina whispered  
  
00000000  
  
Sam heard most of the convo...well only what Paullina said about tomorrow "That's our movie night." Sam said sadly "I guess they are giving up on Me." she said and clutched the note in her hands  
  
She burst through the doors and ripped the letter, throwing it in Danny's face. Before he could stop her, Sam was gone.  
  
"What was that about?" Tuck said  
  
"What is this?" Danny picked up the note pieces and walked with Tucker to the art room "we'll find out..." 


	5. Pieces

((((Pieces))))  
  
Danny and Tucker worked frantically to put the pieces together. Skipping classes and even lunch just to figure out what the note said. Finally after two hours it was finished. Danny read the poem... "That's corny."  
  
"Yeah, why did you write it?" Tuck asked  
  
"That's another thing, I didn't write It." he said "but I'll figure that out later, I think Sam is going to do something stupid." Danny said  
  
"Like what?" Tucker said  
  
"I don't know." Danny said but we have to find her and soon.  
  
After school Danny and Tucker were greeted by the snobs before they could find Sam. But of course the girls would not let them go to her. Sam had been giving the school a bad name, according to Paullina and Heather at least and she needed to be destroyed.  
  
"Oh Danny, do you think that you could help me with my algebra homework after school?" Paullina asked him  
  
"I need to find Sam."  
  
"Yeah, she's mad at us and we need to fix things with her." Tuck added  
  
"Sam will be fine; please I have this test tomorrow." Paullina gave Danny an alluring look and he nodded in defeat, as did Tucker.  
  
"I guess we could help you for a few minutes." Danny said  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Little did they know they were being watched. Sam had just been walking through when she heard them ditch her again. 'Why do I care about them so much?' She asked her self as she ran home.  
  
"Don't cry my dear."  
  
"What who said that?" Sam asked  
  
"What do you want Samantha?" the voice asked  
  
"Nothing! Who are you? Show yourself." Sam ordered and a Ghost appeared in front of her. She had black hair and was wearing gypsy clothes.  
  
"I am Desire, I can give you anything you wish for." she said (you know the ghost that grants wishes)  
  
"No thanks. Why should I trust a ghost?" Sam asked  
  
Then another character emerged from the darkness. "So my love, will you come back to me." he asked "she will be your new body." he said looking at Sam.  
  
"What? I'm not sharing my body with anyone." Sam yelled and tried to run but found that her legs could not move. "What are you doing? When Danny finds out about this..."  
  
The dark lord interrupted her, "Poor girl, Danny has forgotten about you. I saw him down there with that girl, she is pretty, how can you compete with that?" he asked "I've been watching you. Do you think they need you?" He laughed  
  
Sam's tears fell from her eyes, knowing the man was right. "Please just let me go." Sam fell to her knees and then to the hard asphalt to cry in her hands.  
  
"My dear, don't be afraid of death." the man stepped over to Sam and picked her up. "When I said she would have your body I meant that you would not have it." he said.  
  
The shock of what the man had said hit her hard and she called upon all of her energy to run. Her lungs began to tighten as she ran for her life. It wasn't much but it was still hers. Sam's breathing was hard and she was beginning to lose feeling in her legs but she knew that if she stopped running, she would be killed.  
  
"Don't run away from your destiny." The man called  
  
"Yeah sweety, being a ghost is fun." Desire added  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Sam yelled.  
  
Good if she could keep this pace shoe would make it home with no worries. She was only a few moments from the sanctuary of home when she was pulled to the ground by her the dark lord, her head smashed into the tar covered road and everything went black.  
  
"Come on Sam, death is a great release from well life." He laughed  
  
"Soon I can be with you again, my love." Desire said  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Danny and Tucker were helping Paullina and Heather for the test they claimed to need help with. The thing that struck Danny as weird was that the girls seemed to know more than they let on. Plus Danny felt something bad, the hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up, he could feel the bond with Sam being changed. All of a sudden Danny jumped up. "Sam?"  
  
"Sam? What about her?" Paullina said 'he is still thinking about her?' she thought "You don't need her; she told me that she wanted nothing to do with you, she said that she hated you." Paullina lied  
  
"She hates us?" Tucker asked  
  
Heather said nothing; she only nodded and looked at Tucker sadly.  
  
"See, she told heather too." Paullina said  
  
"Even if that's true, I just have this feeling...she is in trouble and I need to find her." Danny said. "Let's go Tuck." Danny said and they rushed out the door.  
  
"Men."  
  
"I guess their bonds are too strong, oh well." Heather said  
  
"This isn't over. Tomorrow is our date, and I think the boys will get a treat." Paullina kissed the air and laughed... 


	6. Sam's spirit lives on

((((Sam' spirit lives on))))  
  
"Please let me go!" Sam Pleaded  
  
"Love, she's awake." Desire said looking over at the tied up Sam.  
  
"Okay now we need a death that won't destroy the body." The dark lord said  
  
"No! I like my body I' don't want to die." Sam said  
  
"Shut up, you think that anyone would miss you if you were gone? Those friends of yours...where are they? Should not they be here to save you? I know you are friends with that halfa. not only will you be free form them but it will cause him suffering to see that he was too late to save you." the dark lord said and gagged Sam.  
  
Sam was now screaming with her eyes as tears fell from her eyes, she knew that she would die, no Family, no Tucker, no Danny... no more adventures...and no more Ghost hunts.  
  
"This won't hurt much." Said the dark lord. The next thing she knew Sam felt a liquid enter her mouth, she tried not to swallow but the concoction bit at her tongue like acid. In a mix of silent tears Sam forgave your two best friends and slowly fought to stay awake. Sam gave up all hope, why hadn't Danny and Tucker shown up to save her? They really must not like her as much as she thought.  
  
'Then there is no point in fighting it." She stopped fighting the death that was inevitable. The stopping of her heart was agonizingly slow but it soon came. Sam lost all connection with the real world and began drifting. She looked down at her body... "I'm a ghost?" she asked  
  
"That's right it's not your time to die, and you have some unfinished business to take care of, but don't worry you have an eternity to figure it out." The dark lord laughed  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Danny and Tucker must have check over a million places in search of their lost friend. Danny stopped at a bench near an alley way in defeat. "She ran away...I knew this would happen." he said  
  
"Aw, hey Danny it's not your fault. We'll find her." Tuck said but Danny could not help but feel a dark empty hole in his heart. "I mean we have to right? We always pull through." Tucker said more to cheer himself up than Danny.  
  
"That's it! We have to cancel our one and only dates from the too hottest girls in school and find Sam." Danny declared  
  
"Bye bye popularity." Tucker said "For Sam!" Tucker held out his hand  
  
"For Sam!" Danny gave him a hi-five. "Lets get to the lab, maybe there is something there that can help us." Danny said hopefully.  
  
(((((At the lab))))  
  
Danny and tucker walked down the basement, "Oh boys, pull up a chair." Jack said "today is the day that I Jack Fenton catches a ghost." He said and cast his ghost fishing pole.  
  
"No thanks Dad." Danny said "Do you think we could borrow the lab..."  
  
"For what?" he asked  
  
"School work." Tucker spoke.  
  
"Sure son, but be sure to tell me..."  
  
"If I see a ghost you'll be the first to know." Danny interrupted his father and shoved him out the door. And looked back at Tucker. "First we get a sample her DNA." Danny said  
  
"What do we have that belonged to Sam?" Tucker scratched his head in thought "wait didn't Jazz borrow one of Sam's hair scrunchies three days ago?" he asked  
  
"That's right!" Danny said "Jazz wears it around her wrist so she won't forget to give it back to her." Danny said "JAZZ!" he yelled  
  
"What?" She yelled back  
  
"Could you come here for a moment?" he asked her  
  
"Me go in the lab?" She said  
  
Danny Sighed "I'll meet you at the top of the stairs." he called. Danny walked past Tucker and up the stairs where he met his sister "can I have Sam's scrunchie? He asked her "I'm going to give it back to her."  
  
"Is she down there right now?" Jazz said "her mother has been looking for her." Jazz said  
  
"Uh yeah, she's with us." Danny lied as Jazz gave him the item in question.  
  
"Okay." Jazz said and went back to where it was she had come from.  
  
"Okay...now we just have to get a piece of Sam's hair." Danny said pulling on a black hair on the hair tie. He them placed it on a tray that was in turn sucked into the computer.  
  
"Now what?" Tuck asked  
  
"We wait for the computer to track her."  
  
"That's cool." Tuck said  
  
"My dad tried to find ghosts with it but it is hard to find DNA of a Person no longer on this plain of living." Danny said 


	7. Ins't something missing?

((((Isn't something missing?))))  
  
As Sam flew through a black sky filled with grey clouds she could no longer fell the wind she was not only hollow inside but now she was hollow outside. How could Danny like going ghost? She though. There I go again, thinking of Danny.  
  
Sam Continued to fly as she thought of how her body was stolen form her. How the dark lord put Desire into Sam's body not too long after her death. Shortly afterward Desire was given a potion transforming Sam's body into Desire's; long dark hair and gypsy outfit.  
  
Sam flew away in disgust. That was her body...but who cares? Obviously not Danny. All Sam had ever wanted was for Danny to see her as he saw Paullina, but it would have never happened.  
  
Then an idea hit Sam... "Maybe they do miss me." she said 'I'll fly off to Danny's and see if he is worried about me.' smiled hoping that she was missed. And she flew off to Danny's house.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000  
  
As Danny and Tucker continued their sleep with their heads on the desk, the computer, which read hand found the whereabouts of Sam, Danny's hand subconsciously hit a button on the keyboard causing a game to appear on the screen.  
  
Outside Sam quietly slipped through the walls of Danny's house in search of him. Her hunt lead her to the lab where she found Tucker and Danny asleep. She turned her attention to the screen and was appalled at what she saw... "They were playing a game?" she said.  
  
Danny was pulled from his sleep by a cold feeling in his heart. His eyes blinked open as his ghost sense escaped. There before him stood the most beautiful ghost, She was pure white and was wearing a black dress that went beyond her legs like a river. Her figure familiar and yet in the dark Danny could not be sure. The she whispered to him. He guessed that she did not know he was awake so Danny listened to her words.  
  
"You won't cry for my absence I know that now. You forgot me long ago...am I that insignificant, am I so trivial? Isn't; something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" she cried and her echo caressed her sad words.  
  
"Who are you?" Danny asked the ghost. "Don't cry." he said but his word startled her. Danny still had no clue that the ghost since it never occurred to him that Sam could be dead.  
  
"..." Sam looked at him and was about to fly off.  
  
"Wait, don't go!" he requested but before he got another word out the portal to the Ghost Zone opened with a loud warning sound. Tucker's head snapped up  
  
"Oh no a ghost is coming through." Danny said, the room grew bright and Sam covered her eyes and the next thing she knew two strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Vlad! What are you doing here?" Danny yelled  
  
"Ah ah ah, if you don't want anything to happen to this ghost girl of yours, you'll do well to hear me out." he said  
  
"Let her go! She has done nothing to you." Danny said clenching his fists not wanting to wait for Vlad to speak.  
  
"Oh she has. She has effected you in many ways therefore she is the key to you, and to your father, who will suffer by losing his son." Danny gave Vlad and confused look, "You mean you don't recognize this face?" Vlad said and clapped his hands and green flame filled the air.  
  
"That's Sam." Tucker yelled  
  
"SAM!" Danny yelled "But how? Did you do this to her?" Danny gritted his teeth in anger  
  
Sam only looked to the ground in defeat as Vlad carried her off into the Ghost Zone. "Come and find her, and a deal will be made." Vlad said as the portal door shut leaving Danny in the dark with Tucker.  
  
The lights flickered on "Danny are you okay?" it was Jazz  
  
"Uh, just fine Jazz." Tucker lied for Danny and walked toward him when he heard Jazz leave, the put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We can find her."  
  
"No we can't. I have to do this on my own." Danny said  
  
"You can't do it alone." Tucker said  
  
"How could I let this happen? Sam is dead, even if I find her how will I bring her back to the living? I should have been there to protect her but I got too caught up with Paullina to even see that she was in trouble." Danny said  
  
"Danny there was nothing we could have done, granted we should have go with her instead of with Paullina and Heather, but it's not your fault of theirs. We'll just cancel our date with them and go looking for Sam."  
  
"Damn it Tucker!" Danny yelled letting is anger consume him "remember the last time I went looking for something in there?"  
  
"Oh yeah, when you thought your parents where getting the big D."  
  
"Yes, well it was hard enough finding a real world item in there. It's bound to take tames more time to find a Ghost." he said taking in a breath to calm himself  
  
"Okay I guess we just give up then." Tucker said sarcastically  
  
"That's not gonna happen. I am going to find her. And you are going to stop people from coming in." Danny said  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts I have a plan and it does not include you going in there, I need you out here." Danny's look of fortitude is was what sealed the deal, so to speak 


	8. Ghost Zone

Sorry about not updating but I am in the middle of moving and I didn't have a computer.  
  
(((Ghost Zone)))  
  
Danny and Tucker went through the procedures of the plan to rescue Sam. "Dude, are you sure I can't help you in there?" Tucker asked  
  
"No but I need you to stay here in case someone comes in here." He said  
  
"Don't worry Danny. I'll make sure mom and dad don't find out." Jazz said as she walked down stairs.  
  
"Jazz? How... I'm not a ghost. I was just telling Tucker a scary story..."  
  
"Danny I know about your powers... remember spirit week?" She asked him and he nodded, "Don't worry I'll help you. Now what do you want me to do?" She asked  
  
"I need you to keep Mom and dad from coming down here." He said and handed her the Fenton thermos. "And if a ghost come out just catch him." Danny said  
  
"What if it won't work for me?" She asked  
  
"It should." Danny said as he and Tucker stepped into the hover car and speed off into the ghost zone.  
  
Together the two boys flew through a pool of ghost of all kinds. Danny was hoping that he wouldn't run into any of his old enemies. But the more he thought about enemies the more her thought about Vlad and Sam. She was dead so even if he did find her how would he bring her back? Could he?  
  
Tucker was too busy driving to think of those things but they did cross his mind. He was beginning to see that his two friends were more important than the popularity he craved.  
  
Without notice a serge of energy burst through the Ship like a knife into flesh. "So you are the halfa everyone's talking about."  
  
"What the?" Danny stood up and looked over at Tucker who seemed to be lost, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his eyes were yellow.  
  
"Oh, I have taken hold of your little friend here and I think I'm going to take over this Zone with him as my vessel, then make may way to the human world." It hissed through Tucker.  
  
"Get out of him!" Danny yelled and tried to jump into Tuckers body but was shocked. "What why wont it work?"  
  
"This body is occupied. You might be able to get away with that in the human world but not here." The ghost in Tuckers body said. And had Tucker go intangible and vanish in a sea of ghosts.  
  
"You are such a loser." Danny said, "How could you let your two best friends get taken." Danny cursed.  
  
"Don't give into the darkness Danny. This is your destiny, you have his gift because you were destined to have it." A silvery voice said  
  
A pure white Ghost with gold hair and silver eyes appeared in front of him, she wore a dress of stardust and was standing on a cloud. "Danny." She whispered  
  
"Are you a Ghost?" he asked her  
  
"You could say that." She smiled "I am Isis and I am here to protect you from what you cannot see." She said. "This is your destiny as I said before."  
  
"So you know why I have these powers? What am I going to do with them?" he asked  
  
"That is what you must discover on this journey. I have something for you, you will learn how to handle it with the help of your powers." She said and a silver sword with the words "Destiny" carved into the blade with gold lettering. "This sword will help you protect the weak and it will save your soul from being lost." She said  
  
"Thank you but what do you mean? What is going on?" he asked  
  
"Vlad, The dark prince has returned to this Zone and is planning to take over it and soon will take hold of your world. Danny you were sent here to stop him."  
  
"So the reason my friends were taken was so I would be lured here to fight the prince?" he asked  
  
"Yes. Vlad cannot complete his plans so long as you are here. He knows that you are the only one that can stop him." She said "Danny be careful." She said and stated to dissipate.  
  
"Wait, Isis, how can you put all this trust in a loser like me?" Danny asked  
  
"Believe in yourself Danny. Your Journey starts here." She vanished and the world flashed white. Danny opened his eyes and found that he was standing on the solid ground. The grass was a cotton candy blue color and the sky was a soft violet. Before him stood a path of silver and behind him was the vortex to the other side. The hover car was gone as well...  
  
"Here goes nothing." Danny said and sheathed the sword at his side and walked forward to find Sam and Tucker and his destiny.  
  
"Mew" Came a cry as Danny passed a huge green tree with yellow leaves. "Mew" It came once more. A clawing sound was heard and then next thing Danny knew he was on the ground looking a strange animal in the eyes.  
  
"Ah, what are you?" Danny looked at the red fox with catlike ears and three tails and green eyes.  
  
"Mew." The fox looked up at him with soft eyes.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?" Danny asked and the fox jumped up and down with joy. "Okay...what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Mew." The fox said seemingly confused by the question and a burst of fire flew from his mouth burning the tree.  
  
"Ah! How about Ignatius or Iggy for short." Danny said, "It means fiery one." The fox lit up and Danny and his new friend walked off in search of his friends. 


	9. My little Phantomess

(((My little Phantom-ess)))  
  
Danny, as a phantom, walked with Iggy until they reached a small town called Hope Town. This town was seemingly empty as tumbleweed blew passed him and Iggy.  
  
"So much for the welcoming party." Danny said looking at Iggy, "how will I find Vlad if there is no one here to tell me where he is?"  
  
"A back off losers." Came a yell from the background. "Jerks!" it came once more. Danny turned around to see a Girl with dark hair and red eyes running toward him with a group of three shadows running after her. She quickly jumped behind Danny and he gasped as the shadows pointed their swords at him.  
  
"That girl is to come with us, by order of the dark lord." Said one man.  
  
"Don't let them take me." The girl whispered to Danny.  
  
"If you don't hand her over to us, then you will die as well." Another shadow said  
  
"I don't think so." Danny said and drew his sword. The girl gasped as he did and picked up Iggy.  
  
The shadows laughed at him as the first pushed past the other two, "What are you going to do with that, boy?" he asked "I bet you don't even know how to use it," he laughed and traced his blade along Danny's teasingly.  
  
"Stop it." Danny yelled and yanked his sword away with two hands and swung down at the shadow but he was faster and Danny ended up with a cut on his right arm. Danny was not going to give up, he held his sword up and brought it down once more and hit his mark. The shadow was sent flying into the other two.  
  
Danny turned to leave thinking that he had won, when he felt to cold steel of a sword go through his left arm. Danny winced in pain but turned to the shadow and swung his sword at the man again, "I will not let you stop me from saving my friends." Danny yelled as he closed his eyes a green light coated over the Destiny sword and shot out a huge wave of ghost energy at the tree shadows.  
  
Danny held his eyes closed as the three were incinerated, "Uh, hey kid." Called a voice "you can open your eyes now." She said and he did "that was bitchen! How did you do that?" she asked him  
  
Danny looked a his blade, the heat of his ghost energy still kissing the soft blade, "I don't know." He said as he grabbed his left arm, which was bleeding baddly  
  
"So you were just lucky. But I think you might need to get that cut looked at" She said "I know of a place." She said letting Iggy fall to the ground  
  
"I'll be fine," He lied, "So why were those jerks after you?" Danny asked  
  
"They took my little brother away from me, well the dark lord did anyway. He tried to get me too but I got away." She said "now I need to find him before Vlad takes his powers." She said  
  
"Did you say Vlad?" Danny asked  
  
"Yep, he is going around to find all the royals in Ghost zone to gain their power for when the Hero of Destiny comes." She said, "I am the Princess Luna," she bowed  
  
"Wait, who is the hero of destiny?" he asked  
  
"Boy you are dense, you have the sword. It's you I've been waiting for." Luna said "you are the savior." She said, "What's you name anyway?"  
  
"Danny Fenton." He said, "How did you know I would come?"  
  
"I get visions, I'm not to good at reading them but when I got one of you I knew I had to wait for you." She said, "So are you coming?" She asked as she walked passed him and the gates of Hope.  
  
"Where?" Danny asked  
  
"To the dark lords castle." She asked and hit her head at Danny's denseness.  
  
"Uh yeah." He said  
  
Danny, Luna and Iggy started on their way to the castle. Star informed Danny that it would be awhile before the reached it and that they should stop for supplies in a town that was fresh and clean. Danny was becoming drowsy from the loss of blood.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Sam was taken to Vlad's Castle that looked much like to one her hand in the human world... It rose past the violet sky for mile it seemed and was about twelve yards in Area. She looked up at it from the arms of Vlad 'must be compensating for something,' Sam thought.  
  
"Sweet Sam," Vlad said as they entered the castle. Vlad set Sam down on the ground, "you may feel free to wonder my home, but be warn the moment you try to escape you will be throne into the dungeon." He said  
  
"Seems a bit cliché." Sam said "Danny will come for me anyway." Sam said and walked off to a dark corner to think.  
  
"I can't wait to have him kill you." He said  
  
"Like he would." Sam said, "Anyway I can't die again." She said  
  
"Oh, my dear you would be surprised by what I can make an apprentice do. And as for dieing again, well lets just say that you will become nothing, you will be gone from the world and the next." He said, "so be careful." He warned "well I have some people to force into my army." He vanished 


	10. New Friends, old secrets

---------------------------  
  
New friends, old secrets  
  
---------------------------  
  
Danny and his new friends continued to walk to the nearest town but they needed to hurry since Danny's sight was becoming hazy from the loss of blood and energy. Apparently the sword took so much that Danny was beginning to wonder if he was going to live long enough to Save Sam and Tucker.  
  
Luna looked over at the stumbling Danny in worry as she held Iggy in her arms. "Danny? Hold on we'll be there soon." She said  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine." He lied again knowing that she could see that he wasn't. He was only trying to convince himself of being fine.  
  
The sun was now high in the sky and yet everything in the ghost world was cold and dark, off in the distance an ominous cloud hung over the sky. Vlad was becoming stronger and Danny had to stop him somehow.  
  
Just as the group of three caught sight of the gates to the town, Danny became faint and fell face first on the soft blue grass. Luna knelt down, flipped him over and sat next to him and watched as his body transformed from ghost to human and she backed away.  
  
"It really is you." she said "the halfa." She gasped, "You are the destined one." She said and leaned in and placed a hand on his chest and an ear near his heart. "It's been so long since I heard a heartbeat." She whispered as a vision of her past life flashed before her. "No!" she brought her head up.  
  
Iggy watched on in confusion as a townsperson ran up to them. He had unkempt green hair and ragged clothes. "I saw him fall, is he okay?" he asked "my grandfather is a doctor." He said  
  
"Yes, please help him." Luna said as she looked down at Danny who was shaking and whispering something about Sam. 'whose Sam?' Luna thought 'must be one of the friends he was talking about.' She thought just as the green haired boy picked him up.  
  
"Follow me please." He said and led them to a small cabin.  
  
"Gramps, someone needs your help."  
  
"Okay Neal, bring them in." he called from a back room. The newly named boy, Neal brought Danny to a back room and placed him on a makeshift bed.  
  
An old man with long gray hair that was tied in the back asked, "What happened to him?"  
  
"I was being attacked and he saved me, but he was cut by one of their blades." Luna said, "He can't die, you can't let him." Neal took of the sword and handed it to Luna.  
  
"He won't die." The old man said as he placed a hand on Danny's blood soaked arm causing Danny to flinch. "Neal bring me the jars." The doctor ordered  
  
Luna watched on as her new friend cried out in pain at every touch. Guilt washed over her, it was her fault, and if she hadn't jump behind him she would be fine. She turned way from Danny's Cries and walked out of the cabin. Iggy followed her to the door and turned back to Danny, "Mew?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Luna wondered the town looking for supplies for the trip. She was destined to help the chosen one, she was the one who would have to give up everything for him and she was ready for that but would he be?  
  
Luna bought herbs, food, blankets, water, and other things and when she was done she walked off to the town squared where she sat on the edge of a fountain.  
  
As the sky grew dark with the blanket of night she began to prey for Danny. But no matter how hard she tried she could not shake off the guilt.  
  
"I hope he can forgive me." She said as the moon lit her skin  
  
"I'm sure he knows that it's not your fault." Came a voice and Luna turned to see a very healthy Danny but he had changed back to his Ghost form.  
  
"Danny!" she jumped up and into his arms. "I'm sorry." She said as she let go. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Iggy has a good nose for these things." Danny said, "I see you got the supplies. Ready?"  
  
"Yes." Luna jumped up again "But Who is Sam?"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"You were dreaming about her." Luna said  
  
"Sam is one of my friends and I've treated her badly. All I wanted to do was rescue her. I hope she can forgive me for everything. Having her taken away has made me see what a jerk I was to her." he said "I will do anything for her."  
  
"Sounds to me like you have a little crush on Sam." Luna pointed out and Danny blushed  
  
"No, she is just my friend, and I also have to find Tucker." He said "I can't wait for you to meet them, when this is over maybe we could all do something together." Danny said  
  
"I don't know, Danny. That does sound fun but I..." Luna  
  
"Don't worry, they'll love you." Danny smiled  
  
"Right," Luna said 'I'll just tell him later.' She thought, as the two left the old town behind it was to be a tow day trip to the Dark castle and destiny... 


	11. Tears of a moon maiden

-----------------------------  
  
Tears of a moon maiden  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It had been nearly a day when the group of three stopped walking at a sign the pointed in two different directions, but for some odd reason they went the same way...to the dark castle. Danny and Luna decided to stop for lunch. Danny leaned up against the sign and huffed.  
  
"What troubles you, Danny?" Luna asked as she handed Danny brown paper bag, supposedly holding a sandwich.  
  
"Nothing..." he lied as he opened the bag and was greeted by an all too familiar voice.  
  
"I am now the brown paper bag ghost!" the box ghost said, "beware." He said  
  
Danny yawned jadedly, "Iggy sick'em." Iggy did just that and ran after the box ghost leaving him alone with Luna.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become the halfa?" Luna asked out or the blue.  
  
"No I don't mind." Danny said and stretched. "My parents had been working on the ghost portal for some time, but one day they gave up. I wanted to see what all the fuss was all about...I guess it'll teach me not to be nosy... Anyway, I put on this protective ghost suit and walked inside, at first nothing happened. Then I felt a surge of energy, the next thing you know I'm out like a light."  
  
"Oh, did it hurt?" She asked him, "How did you react when you saw your hair and eyes...I saw your human form earlier." She said  
  
"I was, needless to say a little freaked, and so I told my friends..."  
  
"Sam and Tucker?"  
  
"That's right and they have been behind me ever since, that's why I have to find them I cant let them down." He said "especially Sam." Danny said, "So what's your story?" he asked her.  
  
Luna looked down at her hands. "Well I was born to a humble family in Ancient Egypt. My father was a farmer and my mother was a seamstress, I was to take after her. One day the Pharaoh sent his men in search of a sacrifice to satisfy the moon God, I was to be taken because of my pure heart. My mother protested and said that she would take my place."  
  
"Then she was taken away from us. The offering wasn't to be for sometime so I walked to the palace because my father had become ill and I had a message to give her from my father." Tears slid down her face.  
  
"You don't have to finish if you don't want to." Danny said  
  
"No, I can finish." She said "Well when I got to the temple I found that my mother had been beaten to death not my the Pharaoh's priests, but men who had disguised the selves as priests. They caught me and the next day I was offered to the God of the moon." She said, "I never got to tell my mother what my father wanted to tell her."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Believe that the Gods will have mercy in their hearts and remember that I will always love you." Luna said  
  
"I'm so sorry." Danny gathered her up in a hug.  
  
"That's not all...I have been keeping something from you..." But before she could finish Iggy set fire to the sign Danny was leaning on. The cause was the fact that Iggy had missed the box ghost.  
  
"Well I guess now is I good a time as any to choose our path." Danny said looking to the right, a forest of malevolent trees and a dirt rode, or to the left, a lovely little path to the right. "Let me guess, that one to the right is the fastest."  
  
"Yep." Luna said and they packed up and headed right.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
They hadn't gotten too far when they heard music and smelled food; it had been almost five hours since they had last eaten. Danny and Luna walked up to a bush as a campsite came into view.  
  
"Gypsies." Luna breathed... "We should go." She warned but it was too late.  
  
A gypsy with long black curly hair and a black beard stepped up to them, "no, come and join us," he said  
  
"We should really be going..." Danny said and was nudged by Luna,  
  
"We would love to join you. Thank you kind sir." Luna said as Iggy jumped into her arms from the ground.  
  
As Luna and Danny sat on a log watching the gypsies dance to the sound of tambourines and flames. "Why did you accept?" Danny asked  
  
"Never decline an invitation form a gypsy, it can prove to be fatal." Luna said  
  
"Now, you dance." An old woman said to Danny as she pulled him up. Luna laughed and clapped along with the others as Danny danced with the old woman. Danny then pulled Luna up with him. He was having the time of his life and he couldn't even enjoy it without his friends. He wanted so much to hold Sam in his arms... 'I think I'm...I am in love with my best friend.' His mind said  
  
The night drew one and after listening to gypsy tales and drinking a liquid that burned his throat Danny was ready to call it a day.  
  
The fire was put out and everyone was now sleeping under the moonlight and soon sleep would take him. The last thing her heard were the soft sobs of a friend... 


	12. Secrets of the Moon

--------------------------------  
  
Secrets of the moon  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The next day Danny awoke to the sound of the birds and other wildlife in the forest. He heard the small giggles of Luna and looked over at her and smiled to see that Iggy was licking her face.  
  
"Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake." She laughed and stopped when she saw Danny's eyes on her. "Good morning Danny." She said  
  
"Good morning." He said and looked around at the Gypsies camp...it was in shambles. Tents, pots and other various things lie strewn on the ground. "Where is everyone?" Danny asked  
  
"I don't know." She said as she stood up to stand by Danny.  
  
"I know what happened to them." Dark voice called as a ghost appeared before Danny and Luna causing Iggy arch his back in anger.  
  
Luna's arm came up to grip Danny's arms in fear but he removed her hand and stood up in front of her. "Tucker." He breathed  
  
"Aw how did you know?" the ghost asked turning his form back into tuckers.  
  
"I remember you, you stole the body of my friend I could never forget your ugly face." Danny said  
  
"Hey, that hurt's my feelings you know." The ghost said in Tuckers voice. "You wish to save your friend?"  
  
"Yeah and I will." Danny unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the ghost.  
  
"Ha! What will you do with that little boy?" the ghost asked as Danny swung the sword at him but missed  
  
"Oh were you hoping to cut me with that?" He laughed "you are to slow, you will never be able to stop me with that little sword." He laughed once more as Luna held onto Danny's arm again.  
  
"Danny don't try anything, remember last time. Please." She said  
  
"No, Luna, Tucker is my friend and I will save him." Danny vowed as he pulled her off, "Go to the castle with Iggy and I'll catch up." He said  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, go!" he ordered and Luna ran with Iggy in her arms deeper into the forest not turning back to see what he would do next.  
  
Luna's tears stopped when she heard crying pleas from below her feet. She looked down but all she could see were leaves and twigs. Pushing them away she began to see hands reach out for her.  
  
"Help us moon child." Called an old voice, Luna recognized her as the wise women form the gypsies, "he captured us all and put us down her, please help us."  
  
"Of course I will help you, move away from the bars." The old woman did as did the rest of the gypsies. Luna turned to Iggy, "Iggy burn away those twigs." Iggy did as he was told and Luna held out her hand to help the old woman out.  
  
After Luna helped free the gypsies she was brought to sit on a stump before the old woman. "Dear child, you hold a heavy burden on your heart." She said as she read Luna's palm.  
  
"I-I do." She said  
  
"It is your destiny, you know what will happen...you will cease to exist in this after life you will be nothing." She said  
  
"I will become one with the light of the moon and I am prepared to give up my soul in order to protect Danny and the living world as well as the Ghost world." Luna said  
  
"Have you told our young hero?" the old woman asked  
  
"I don't know how to tell him...he has become my friend and I don't want to cause him pain." She said  
  
"Oh, my dear you must tell him, he needs to hear the truth form you before he finds out the hard way." She said pulling the girl in for a hug.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Back on Danny's side of the forest, Danny was fighting a losing battle with the ghost that possessed his friend's soul. He had been hit a few times by the spirit and was trying hard not to pass out. No matter what it took Danny would not let the ghost take his friend away from him again.  
  
Danny lifted up his sword over the ghost and pointed it at the ghost. The blade slid effortlessly through him. "Ha I win." He said  
  
"But you killed your friend." The ghost said  
  
"That's what you think, this sword is a ghost tool and Tucker is a human...the sword should go right through him." Danny said as the ghost collapsed Danny fell on top of him out of energy.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Jazz, what is going on down there, Dash is here to pick you up for a date." Mattie called to her from upstairs.  
  
"Be right there." She called up, "Danny it's been almost two days please come back." She whispered to the portal and walked up the stairs to see her parents.  
  
"You have been down there a lot, so you are finally accepting the fact that there are ghosts...By the way when will your brother be back from the camping trip?" Jack asked  
  
"Camping trip?" Jazz asked but remembered that she had told her parents that so they wouldn't ask about him. "Oh right I don't know, I can find out at school tomorrow." Jazz said  
  
"So the dork went on a trip." Dash said as he entered the room and Jazz shot him a glare...she would have canceled the date but she needed to get her mind off of her brother for a while.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Yo, Danny wake up." Tucker shook his friend  
  
"What? I don't want to go to school today." Danny mumbled but shot up when he saw Tucker kneeling over him. "Tuck!" Danny hugged his friend.  
  
"Hey man, let go." He said as he turned red "please keep the hugs to a minimum." Tucker said "thanks for saving me."  
  
"No prob." Danny looked around "where is Luna?" Danny asked but Tucker shrugged  
  
"Who is that? Your girl friend?" Tucker asked  
  
"No, she is my friend." Danny said how could he tell Tucker that he was in love with Sam...Sam, Danny closed his eyes...her face was slowly fading from his mind.  
  
"Oh, Danny there you are." Luna came running through the forest with Iggy, "oh and who is this?"  
  
"I am the oh so cool Tucker, "Tucker bowed and Danny pushed him away as he stood up.  
  
"Tuck this is Luna, Luna...Tuck." He said "lets go..." he said  
  
"Where are we going?" Tucker asked 


	13. oops

Sorry about Chapter Twelve it was longer when I wrote it but if forgot to save the rest... oops. Well I fixed it so, Please read it again 


	14. The old man

-------------------------------  
  
The old man  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Now that Tucker was with him, Danny felt confident that he would be able to free Sam from Vlad. The group of four were only miles from the dark castle when an old man on the street corner stopped them.  
  
"The chosen one." He said, "the sword is still new to you, Vlad is stronger with a sword." The man said  
  
"Dude, that man just dissed you?" Tucker said to Danny.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you know?" Danny questioned  
  
"And you brought the Moon child with you." He said looking at Luna and ignoring Danny's questions. Danny and Tucker turned to look at Luna then back at the old man. "Your story is a sad one."  
  
Luna looked down and turned away. "It's true." She said "Danny I have been trying to tell you something but you never..."  
  
"Old man what do you want to tell me?" Danny asked but he said nothing and vanished  
  
"That was weird...right Luna?" Danny turned to see that she had run off. "I need to stop ignoring girls."  
  
"Look Danny you made her run like Sam." Tucker said "not so good with the ladies."  
  
"Yeah well you're not so good either although that ghost fell for you at the dance...remember."  
  
"I told you never to bring that up." Tucker said  
  
Iggy was at their feet the whole time trying to get their attention, "what is it Iggy?" Danny asked as the fox lead him to a small tree. Luna was sitting on the top. "Luna, I'm sorry about back there, please come back down. We are so close to saving the world and your brother." Danny said  
  
"Look Danny about saving my brother...that was a lie." She spoke as tucker walked up to the tree. "I was looking fro you the whole time so that I could fulfill my destiny. The part about my brother was so that you would take me with you." She said, "I tried to tell you before but I couldn't find the words."  
  
"Luna what are you saying? What is your destiny?" Danny asked but before she could answer a dark vulture swooped down and took her away. Danny and Tucker ran after her as fast as they could but the vulture was too fast.  
  
"That vulture looked familiar..." Danny said "Vlad." He breathed, "No, we have to save Luna and Sam."  
  
"Look man I know we can beat him and save the girls." Tucker said "but first we have to find someone who can teach you to use a sword." He smiled  
  
"You're right but who?" Danny asked  
  
"Me." the old man reappeared  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"So babe how about you and me going to the game this Saturday? You can cheer me on." Dash said to Jazz as they sat in a cheese restaurant.  
  
"Look Dash I don't think so, you insult my brother and his friends. I can't stand people like you. Maybe one day you will get better but for now I think we should stop dating." Jazz said as she stood up.  
  
"So that's a no?" he asked as she stormed from the restaurant. "Oh Danny please be alright." She said, "I wonder what you are doing right now."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Danny was knocked from his feet by a wooden sword. "Boy pay attention, we don't have much time. Stand up." The old man said  
  
"Yeah Danny, what is going through your head?" tucker yelled from the sidelines.  
  
Danny stood up from the ground and wiped the sweat from his brow, they had been practicing for five hours and it seemed that there would be no end. "I thought I heard Jazz's voice." He said as the old man's wooden sword came crashing down on his right shoulder causing Danny to fall to the grass once more, "hey I wasn't ready."  
  
"Do you think Vlad is going to wait until you are ready?" the man asked "stand up and fight me."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sam walked through the halls of her prison and stopped when she heard crying form one of the rooms. Cautiously Sam walked to the room and opened the door. "Are you okay?" Sam asked the crying girl  
  
"No, I was taken away from my friends." She said looking up at Sam with red eyes.  
  
"So was I. but I don't think they miss me." Sam said  
  
"My name is Luna."  
  
"I am Sam" (Sam I am... sorry)  
  
"Sam?" Luna's eyes lit up, "it's you! Danny is looking for you and so is Tucker." She said  
  
"They are?" Sam asked  
  
"Uh huh..." Luna began to tell Sam everything that had happened up until that point.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After A whole day of training Danny was ready to fight Vlad and the next day he would save Sam and they would go back home. He would save Luna and everything would be right with the world. "Vlad is going down, tomorrow." Danny said as he fell backwards onto the grass.  
  
"Danny!" Tucker ran to his side.  
  
"Let him sleep, he still has much to learn but what he knows now should be enough, as long as his friends are behind him." The old man said before disappearing again. 


	15. The New Sam on the Block

* * *

**The new Sam on the block**

* * *

Jazz had had a hard time falling a sleep for all her thoughts were on her brother. She had a strange feeling that he was hurt or lost. Jazz had to get her mind off of that and think positive; he would come back in once piece.   
  
Finishing brushing her hair she picked up her school bag and walked to school. No matter how hard she tried her thoughts still drifted to Danny and she wasn't paying attention and ran into someone causing her to fall back. "Sorry..." Jazz looked up "Sam?" she asked confused.   
  
"Watch it." The girl that indeed did look like Sam shouted. The only difference with this Sam was that she had Green eyes.   
  
"But aren't you..." before Jazz could ask she caught a glimpse of the green eyes. 'A ghost must have taken Sam's body...' Jazz thought, 'better follow her.' She thought, "Never mind, sorry." Jazz said and ran off behind a corner, and then turned to peer around the corner...'she's going to school, why?' Jazz shrugged thinking it would only be easier to follow the imposter.

* * *

"So they do care enough about me." Sam said   
  
"Yeah. Danny never stops talking about you..." Luna blushed  
  
"Really?! I though he only had a one track mind that was set to Paullina." Sam scoffed only getting angrier at the thought of Danny with Paullina.   
  
"I really think he loves you." Luna said   
  
"Loves me?" Sam asked wide-eyed.   
  
He door to Luna's room flew open almost flaying of the hinges, revealing Vlad, "What are you doing in her with this moon witch?" He yelled and grabbed Sam by her hair and throwing her out the door. "I'll finish with you later." He yelled at Sam and turned to the now shaking moonchild. "As for you..." he said   
  
"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled "she hasn't done anything to you." Sam held on to the doorframe for support. Vlad turned around and pushed Sam into the hall thereafter he slammed the door to Luna's room and locked it.   
  
"Stay out of this." Vlad said "see if you can fulfill your destiny when you are trapped in there." He yelled to the door.   
  
Sam decided at that moment to run down the hall, her legs burned and her lungs expanded, but she was so close to the door. Sam slimmed into the double-doored entrance and bulled on the metal rings frantically, she had to get to Danny. "Open, please." Sam begged and the door slip open but was slimmed again by Vlad.   
  
Sam pounded the door with her fist and let it slid down in defeat; she looked down at the ground out of breath and let the tears of frustration fall to the ground. She was given little time to regret everything for Vlad yanked her hair forcing her to turn and look at him, "Aw, sorry about that but you can't go out there,"   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked but he said nothing and only dragged her away...

* * *

Danny was ripped from his sleep when Iggy started to lick his face. "Hey, okay, I'm up." Danny laughed.  
  
"Iggy, down!" Tucker yelled from a distance. And the little fire fox did as he was told.   
  
"How did you get him to listen to you?" Danny sat up looking at Tucker who was holding a loaf of bread. "And where did you get that?" he asked  
  
"An old man with a cart was driving around with Human world things, so I bought this bread." Tucker said "I figure since I am human I can't eat the ghost bread, and I think you are used to human food and who knows what ghost food cam do to you." He said splitting the bread and handing a piece to Danny.  
  
"So are you ready?" Tucker asked  
  
"Yes, Vlad will be stopped." Danny said   
  
"Good I can't wait to go back home and see Heather...Wait the date, we missed it." Tucker exclaimed   
  
"Yeah well Sam is more important." Danny said as Tucker shook his head, "What?" Danny looked at him  
  
"You've got it bad, man." He said "and I thought you were obsessed with Paullina."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Danny asked taking a bite of the bread, "this is good, I haven't eaten in three days."  
  
"Man are you dense, you are in love with your best friend, dude." Tucker said and realized that whet he said could be taken another way, "your friend, Sam." He said   
  
"Sam? Me? In love? What, that's crazy!" Danny said   
  
"Is it?" Tucker took a bite and stood up to stretch. "Let's go save Sam." Tucker said "and Luna."   
  
Danny stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth, "Yeah!" he mumbled through the bread. 


	16. Luna's Destiny

* * *

**Luna's destiny**

* * *

Danny, Tucker and Iggy walked to the castle gates and and pushed the doors open. It castle was empty, "this is a little too easy." Danny said

"Yeah it's almost as if Vlad wants you to come for him." Tucker said

"Sure, why else would I take this girl?" Vlad said from the top of his stairs. He was holding and unconscious Sam by the throat, "it would be a shame if I killed her." he said

"You can't kill her..." Tucker said

"Yes he can. If she dies again there will be no way to bring her back." Danny said

Vlad then threw Sam down at the ground but Danny caught her in his arms and placed her gently on the ground, "Sam wake up. I'm here now, I'm sorry for everything." Danny's tears fell form his eyes and slid down to hers. She was cold she was a ghost.

"Danny boy join me, I will teach you all you need to know." Vlad said flying down to Danny to float in front of him.

"I will not join you," Danny said as he drew his sword.

"Aw, well if I win you will become my apprentice." He said

"And if I win you have to stay away from me, and my family and friends." Danny said

"Deal." Vlad said, "I will see you on the top." Vlad vanished as he held a finger in the air.

Danny turned to Tucker, "Tuck take Sam and find Luna." Danny said "this is something I have to do alone." Danny said and ran up the stairs to meet Vlad.

**_Meanwhile_**

Jazz was having a hard time keeping up with this new Sam. One school had ended she followed the girl that looked like Sam to an abandoned house where she hid in a closet to spy on her.

"My love this new body is great, how did you get it?" she asked

"I made a deal with Vlad, he said that if I used Sam's body that he would give me the power to put your soul in It." he smiled

"Suppose Sam wants her real body back?" the face Sam asked the man.

"That will never happen, Danny will never win that fight, and when he loses Vlad will take his will away and Danny will be nothing but and apprentice to the great king, he will be forced to kill his friends and the king will open a portal to the human world." The guy said

Jazz was so shocked by what was happening and the realization that she might never see her brother again hit her. Silent tears fell from her eyes. 'Danny I miss you.'

**_Vlad's Castle_**

Danny stopped walking he felt a tug at the back if his mind; it was a tug of sadness. "Jazz?" he looked around, but she wasn't there. He shrugged and walked on and came to a door. Danny walked through it and met Vlad at the top. He held his sword out at Danny.

"Now my boy are you ready to lose?" Vlad asked

"I will not lose." Danny said and rushed at Vlad slicing a gash in his arm. Vlad simply jumped back and smiled

Vlad's smile turned to a scowl as he charged back at Danny with his sword only to stop inches from his heart. Vlad called out, "multiply!" and Danny was now standing in the center of five sward tips. 'Which one is the real one?' he asked himself. Danny closed his eyes and jumped from the circle and stabbed the first one but it was a face.

Vlad smiled as the four of him advanced toward Danny only to become one, at that moment Danny felt the cold steal stab into his side. Danny fell down in pain. Vlad came up to him and held the sword of his head.

"Stop!" Called a voice Danny looked to Luna and smiled "relinquish my powers and soul." She called.

Danny's sword flew from his hands and flew right into Luna's heart. Danny ran wide-eyed for her and started to cry. "Luna."

"Danny." She cupped his face, "I tried to tell you. This is my destiny, I am to give up my moon powers to you, by transferring it to the sword, and the only was to give up my life." She said.

"But you will become nothing." Danny said "Why." tears clouding his vision.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." She said with her last breath. The sword started to glow a bright green color as Danny angrily pulled the sword free from her body.

"It's over, Vlad!" Danny yelled and rushed toward Vlad and knocking him to the ground. Danny held him in place with his left hand and held the sword over him with the other.

Vlad was shocked to find that Danny brought down the sword but not on him. The blade stuck in the ground. "I should kill you but I'm not like you." Danny spat. "I win." He said and stood up taking he blade and turning to leave.

"You have so much to learn, boy." Vlad Stabbed Danny on his other side. Blood dripped from every part of Danny. Danny merely turned on his heel and dug his blade into Vlad's heart.

Vlad fell to the ground and vanished for good. But Danny was done too he fell into a deep sleep...


	17. Home for a Second Time

**Home for a second time**

"Danny...Danny wake up." Sam's soft voice soothed his mind. As his memories fell back into place. He had won but at what price? He lost one of his friends. He snapped up feeling pain flood through him only to ignore it.

"Sam." He breathed.

"Danny, you're still hurt just rest." She told him but he didn't heed her words instead he pulled her to him in a tight hug that suggested that he would not let go. "Danny?" she blushed and pulled away looking into his green eyes.

"I am so sorry about everything, this was my fault, now we can go home." Danny said pulling Sam up with him. "I'll never let you down again." He whispered so only she could hear.

"Uh, Danny," Tucker shot. "Sam is a ghost remember.

"That's right, a ghost with black hair and a gipsy outfit stole my body," Sam said

"Desiree." Danny and Tucker said in unison. "You were sick the day she appeared and gave Tuck ghost powers."

"Man this was so sweet, except for the whole me turning evil thing." He smiled

"Anyway Sam, we are going to get your body back." Danny vowed as the three of them walked from the castle. Danny looked back once more thinking of Luna. _'Good bye and thank you.'_ He thought as he drove his sword into the ground in memory of her.

**With Jazz**

"Someone is watching us, spells human." The dark lord spoke walking over to a closet and pulled the doors open and Jazz fell out.

"Oh this is not the movie theater." Jazz said dumbly

The man roughly pulled her up, "indeed." He paused, "you spell like that half breed." The dark one said "perhaps we can use you to lure him here." He smiled

"No I will not help you bring my brother to you." Jazz said to the ghost.

"I beg to differ." He said and slipped through Jazz's skin and gained control of her mind and life. "I shall return soon Desiree." The dark ghost said in Jazz's voice.

**The Fenton family house**

Tucker jumped through the portal first followed by Danny who was guiding Sam through.

"We're back!" Danny called looking for Jazz. "Jazz?" Danny looked around, "must be at school or something." Danny said picking up a ghost finder. "With this we will be able to find Desiree." Danny said

"Okay then how will I get my body back?" Sam asked

"That Ghost catcher, remember Danny? How you got the ghost out of me." Tucker said

"Hey yeah, I covered it up so that I would not fall in by accident." Danny pulled off a blue sheet revealing the ghost catcher. He turned about and walked up the stairs, "lets find that ghost." Danny said

The ghost finder started to beep as they ran up the stairs and into Jazz. The beeping grew louder. Danny shook it, "Jazz's not a ghost. This thing is broken." He said throwing it behind him and into the lab.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed, "I missed you." She hugged him

"Yeah, I missed you too. Where are mom and dad?" he asked

"Oh I will show you," Jazz said leading them all outside and to a new destination...

**The hospital in Danny's city.**

She opened her soft red eyes slowly, "what happened?" she asked "Danny?" she said remembering, "wait I'm alive?" She looked up to see and AV sticking from her arm. She was in a hospital. She reached over and looked at her chart, "Luna Moonstone (creative ne?), comatose for three years." She read

_:: Luna?::_ a pure and velvety sound came.

"Huh?" She looked around pure white Ghost with gold hair and silver eyes appeared in front of her,

_::I Am Isis, and you have fulfilled you destine and the gods have given you your life back. ::_

"You mean I can life once more? And I can see Danny, Sam and his cute friend again." She smiled as Isis laughed

_:: Good luck to you. But for now Danny is in grave danger, the abandoned house with hold the secrets. You must go.::_ and the pure ghost disappeared

Luna shot up just as a doctor burst in. he gasped, "you're awake, I must inform your parents he said and ran off to find a phone.

"My parents, she was having a hard time remembering them but she could not wait to see them again...but Danny was more important at that moment. She ripped the AV out and took up some clothes that she conveniently found in a chair next to the bed. She quickly got dress and ran down the halls and out the door to find Danny.

**With Danny.**

"An abandoned house?" Danny questioned Jazz

"Yes." She smiled darkly


	18. In a Zany House

**In a zany house**

Danny and his friends followed Jazz into the house against their better judgment. But how was Danny to know that jazz was possessed?

"Danny!" called a familiar voice. Danny turned to see a familiar face. He blinked and shook his head.

"Luna?" He asked and ran to her and hugged her to see if she were real. "You're alive?"

"Yeah, it seems that I was in a coma and my soul wondered to the ghost zone and now I'm back and I came to tell you that you are in danger. Isis told me. Don't go in that house," she said and Jazz shoved her to the ground.

"Jazz?!" Danny yelled, "What is your problem?" Danny yelled helping Luna stand up.

_"I am not Jazz."_ A dark voice filtered through her real voice. _"I am the one who started this thing, my attempt to take your friends failed but no matter, I still have her body and you will have to go into the house and find her."_ (Sorry Yu Yu Hakusho is in my head, but don't worry it's not the same...that is if you know what I mean O.o)

"You mean Sam's body's in that house?" Tucker asked

_"Yes."_

"Who are you?" Danny asked looking into his sister's eyes." Get out of her!" he yelled

_"Gladly, this human body is too restricting."_ The ghost said and flew off, _"come in to my home." _He said and Jazz's body fell to the ground but Danny caught it before.

"Uh, what happened?" Jazz asked

"Jazz, a ghost took your body" Danny said hugging his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jazz said "Danny it's a trap." She warned and looked around and saw Sam only she was slightly intangible. "You found her." Jazz said

"Jazz, I need you to go home and get the ghost catcher." Danny said

"You can't go into that house, it's a trap." She repeated

"I know but I have to get Sam's body back." Danny said "and I have my friends with me?" Danny said, "Go Jazz." He said she nodded but before she did she gave him the thermos and ran off.

**_The House_**

Danny, Sam, Luna, and Tucker ran into the house only to stop in the front hall, before them were a flight of stairs and below them was a slide.

"Okay, weird house." Tucker said and stepped onto a carpet, he felt himself sinking as the carpet spun and became sandy. Luna gasped and reached for him only to fall in too.

"Tuck!" Danny and Sam yelled at the same time but by them it was too late, they were gone. "Where did they go?" Danny said as the carpet returned and became hard. "Tucker!" Danny yelled

"We're okay, we are in a weird room." Tucker's voice echoed, "Keep going, we will find you." Tucker said

"I'm going ghost." Danny said trying to melt through the floor. But his ghost form didn't work. He was solid. He looked over at Sam she too had a solidified look to her as well.

"I guess that won't work." She said "lets go up." She said and they stepped on the steps only to reach the third one, which triggered a slide, but instead of sliding down they slid up. Around and around they went flying in the wrong direction.

"**Ahhhh.**" Sam screamed, "Actually this might be fun under different circumstances.' She said and the slid flung them into a pure red room with cones and other three dimensional objects sting out of the ground, walls and ceilings. "This is weird." Sam said

"Yeah, this ghost is messing with us." Danny said "show yourself coward." Danny yelled

"No I think I will play with you some more." The house seemed to say, "Dolls go." The cones and objects came together in a mass of ghost energy and formed two dolls with ragged hair and red eyes.

"No you know why I hate dolls." Sam said as Danny pushed her aside.

**_With Luna and Tuck_**

They were in a room that was painted black and white, the two none colors swirled and danced. "Don't look at the walls." Luna said, "the door is right there," she said, but her eyes slipped and she looked into the color vortex.

"Where?" Tucker said

"There." Luna pointed and paused the door was now swirling. "No there" she pointed "no I looked at the walls, the door could be anywhere." She said

"We'll find it." Tucker said not having looked at the wall, he located the door and pulled Luna with him and the door vanished behind him.

"Where are we now?" Luna blinked as she regained her sight.

"This room is so hot." Tucker said they were in a room with a white strip in the middle cutting the room in half. The whole room was painted black; one half was painted with red and orange flames and the other with icicles.

On the far side of the room was a sign that read** :_one is too hot one is too cold, the center will keep you alive._**

"I guess we have to walk on this line." Tucker said "I'll go first." He said taking the first step on the white strip.


	19. Now or Never

**Now or never**

Danny had not time to mess with dolls so he pulled out the thermos and directed it at the doll.

"I would not do such things halfa." a doll said and grabbed Sam, "unless you want to suck her in too." It bared its teeth

"Let her go." Danny said letting his hands to fall to his sides. "You win..."

Sam's eyes widened

**_With Tucker and Luna_**

Tucker had made his way across and was now waiting for Luna on the other side. Half of the room was boiling while the other held a blizzard. One wrong move and she would ether burn or freeze. When Luna slipped slightly Tucker flinched and reached for her. He pulled her so hard that it sent them flying into the next room.

The came to a rolling stop with Tucker on top of Luna. He looked down and blushed. "Sorry." He said

"You...saved me." Luna smiled and gave Tucker a kiss on the cheek. This happy moment (is brought to you by the letter M) was short lived. For when Luna looked up she saw an axe crash down she pushed tucker away quickly as the room split. This Luna on one said and Tucker in the other. In the center over a huge hole that went on forever, was a swinging sythe.

"Luna, I can't jump this." Tucker yelled "you are on the right side, go on without me." He said

"No, I like you too much, try and jump it, I know you can just try." She called

_'She likes me?'_ that did it for Tuck, he stood up and readied himself for the jump

**_Danny and dolls_**

"No! Danny don't give up, we have come so far. "Sam called

"Well Sam I cant suck you into the thermos." Danny said

"Danny you have to if you don't then the world is in danger." Sam said, "stop being selfish and do it."

"Sam, I don't want to lose you again. I couldn't bare that." Danny said

"But Dan..." she trailed off when she felt the doll squeeze her. "Stop... It.'" she said and Danny looked up at her struggling form.

"Make me, your boyfriend won't save you like he said he would, so you might as well become nothing." The doll said Sam bit the ghost, "you stupid bitch." It spat throwing Sam to the ground.

"**NO!** I will keep my promise." Danny said seeing his opportunity. He opened the thermos and sucked in one doll then the other. He closed the lid and ran to help Sam up.

"Danny, you did it." Sam looked up at him but her eyes were turning white as she saw her body above Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way seeing Sam's body in Sam's eye reflection.

"Hello, Danny, now are you ready to tell me what your wish is?" Desiree Spoke

"I want my Sam Back." Danny said throwing Sam's spirit into he body...

**_Tucker and the Jump_**

He closed his eyes as he flew through the air he looked down at the ground he wasn't going to make it. He started to fall into the hole.

"Tucker!" Luna cried as he cam crashing down into the hole, only the Hole wasn't real, Tucker merely landed on the ground as the sythe swung right through him.

"Huh?" he looked "this is just an elusion." He said standing up. "Lets go," Tucker said pulling Luna to the next room, which happened to be the front lobby where they started. He pulled her up the slide and they ran to the room where they heard Danny say, "I want my Sam back."

Tucker and Luna walking into the room just as Desiree was pushed form Sam's Body. Then Danny sucked her into the thermos.

"Dude I guess you didn't need the ghost catcher." Tucker said

"I only told Jazz to get it so she would be out of the way." He said

_'One left.'_ Danny thought as Sam fell forward into his arms. "I did it but there is still one ghost left." He said handing Sam to Tucker. "Stay here with her, I will be right back." Danny ran off to the balcony where he saw a Box on the ground.

"I'm here, show yourself." Danny yelled, "It's now or never!" He yelled

The box on the ground began to shake and rose from the ground. The lid flew open and the lid spun toward Danny becoming hard and it sawed through he right arm causing him to grab his arm and fall forward in pain.

The ghost started laughing and uttered the five words Danny nether thought he would nor wanted to hear. _"I am the box ghost."_


	20. Who Knew?

**Who knew?**

"The Box Ghost!" Danny yelled with wide eyes "but you are weak."

"Ha, I told you to beware and you never listened to me so now you will pay." The rounded box ghost said picking up his box and tossing it at Danny where it landed too far from him.

Danny only yawned as he watched the box fall to the ground. "Missed me." Danny said little did he know that someone was behind him a bad someone. Danny was shot in the back by a green beam.

Danny fell forward landing on the ground; he rolled over and looked up to see...

**_With Sam_**

"Where is Danny?" she breathed

"Shh, he told us to wait here." Tucker said helping Sam to her feet.

"No we need to help him." Sam spoke pushing from Tucker and wobbling as she walked to the door. "He was ready to give up everything for me so I will do the same for him." Sam said walking to the balcony only to collapse two feet from the door. She looked up to see Danny on the ground and the box ghost and another ghost behind Danny.

Sam fought to keep her eyes open, "Danny." She whispered before falling asleep.

**_With Danny_**

"V-Vlad?" Danny gasped, "I killed you," Danny said

"Ah, no, you see I knew a few tricks, that was only a clone, a realistic hologram if you will." Vlad smiled and turned when he heard a collapse behind him. "And this must be Sam." Vlad said gliding over to her and lifting her body into the air. "I see she has her body back." He smiled "we can change that." he tied a ghost rope around her so she would remain in the air as he tightened the rope.

Sam let out a gasping scream in her sleep. "Get away from her you Bitch." Danny said in true anger as he rushed at Vlad, his ghost features appearing. Danny punched Vlad with green fist and sent him flying to the ground in a heap. The rope around Sam dissipated and Danny caught her him his arms as she fell.

"So." Vlad said wiping blood from his lips. "You are stronger." He said, "Good I would expect no less from my son."

"I am not your son!" Danny yelled as a green aura filled the air around him. He gently placed Sam on the ground and proceeded to walk to Vlad filled with pride.

"What are you going to do now?" Vlad asked as Danny slowly walked to him. "What no words." He smiled as Danny shot him a dark look the likes of witch he had never seen. A fire was burning in his eyes, as if death meant nothing to him. Danny was lost in darkness and no one could pull him free.

Sam's eyes opened and she was now watching the whole thing. "Danny!" He did not turn to her, he kept walking. "Danny just use the thermos, if you kill him you will be no better than he is. Danny!" Sam yelled

"So you think you can kill me?" Vlad laughed as Danny stopped two feet from him and held out his hand.

A green ghost blast formed as energy bits flew into the palm of his right hand. Danny looked Vlad in the eyes. Vlad knew he was powerless and that he would never survive this next blast. Vlad Dropped to his knees and looked up at Danny with pleading eyes.

"Danny!" Sam pushed herself up blood rushing to her head as she stood up and hobbled her way to Danny. "Danny he's pleading fro his life, Danny don't kill him." Sam yelled looking at Vlad from her point of view Vlad was smiling. 'Does he want to die?' Sam blinked as Vlad's form took the shape of the box ghost. "It's a trick." Sam said

"Danny. Vlad has control of your mind, don't kill the ghost before you, it's the box ghost!" she yelled forgetting her pain she rushed at Danny stopping between him and the Box ghost. The box ghost vanished leaving Sam and Danny alone.

_:: This was the plan, as soon as he kills the one he loves he will be broken and mine to control::_ Vlad said from the inside of Danny._ :: Kill her::_

Danny held out his hand to Sam, just then Tucker and Luna found their way to the baloney paralyzed at the sight that was before them.

_:: Kill her::_ Vlad's mind control pressed

Danny could not fight the darkness and so he let the blast fall from his body and into Sam's. She cried out in pain as she feel back. That was enough to free Danny. Vlad slipped form the halfa's body and began to laugh. Danny snapped back his eyes widened when he saw what he had just done.

"Sam." He picked her head up and placed it in his lap running his hand through her black hair. "I'm sorry, Sam. What have I done?"

"Danny." she breathed "it wasn't your fault Vlad had control of you." she closed her eyes as it burned to swallow. She fell limp in his arms. Rage filled Danny once more, but this rage was healthy and his own. Danny stood and faced Vlad, the real Vlad. "I will kill you, you bastard." Danny said shaping one more blast and letting it fly into Vlad, he screamed as green flames engulfed him. Danny smiled and fell back next to Sam. "I want to join you." he whispered to Sam as his eyes closed.

**_The next morning..._**

"Who knew that Vlad was inside Danny that whole time." Tucker said as he and Luna looked over two gravestones.

"I will miss them." Luna said sadly.

"Yeah, not." Tucker said, "Lets get to the hospital." He said grabbing Luna's hand. Together they walked from the two headstones of Vlad and Desiree.

* * *

_Star:_ don't worry that's not the end...I am so evil. :[


	21. Unbreak my Heart

**Unbreak My Heart**

Tucker and Luna walked hand in hand to the door, Sam's door. They peered through the tiny window in the door. They saw Sam sleeping in the bed as Danny held her hand. He laid his down on her bed.

"We should leave them alone." Luna said "Poor Danny, I know he loves her when two people love each other they should say so." Luna said

"Yeah." Tucker said, "Luna? I..."

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "My parents are here. Remember I told you how I was in a coma? Well I found out that I have parents and I ran out to help you guys. They must be worried." She said "I am so scared, Tucker will you come with me?"

"Of course." He said and they walked off.

**_With Danny and Sam_**

"Sam. Wake up." he cried as he shook her shoulders lightly, "Please, you have to wake up." he pleaded looking at her sleeping face, her eyes that once held friendship hope, and happiness were now closed, her features seemed soft and unaffected. Her lips were cold to the touch. He looked down at her and watched as his tears slid down her cheek.

"Open your eyes." he ordered as if it would bring Sam back. He brushed the stray black hairs from her forehead "Sam, don't leave me I need you." he pleaded, "I should have told you before, I love you."

"Please wake up. I beg of you. Why? Why you? I love you." he said placing a hand to her stomach and placed his head upon her chest hoping to hear her heartbeat. "Your heart is strong," he whispered, "You can't fade away so easily," he said as his tears fell evenly. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes against the pain. "Unbreak my heart." He whispered

Sam's eyes slowly opened as she felt the pressure on her stomach and chest. She looked down to see Danny's soft hair. She heard his words of love. The truth was that she loved him too. She reached her hands up and placed them on Danny head petting his soft hair.

"Sam?" He looked up at her.

"Danny." She whispered, "I'm so glad your okay." She said Danny I heard what you said," she said. "Danny I have wanted to tell you this from the start, ever since Paullina came along, I love you." she said, "I always have, Danny. I truly love you," she said

He said nothing only held her cheeks in both hands, He moved her hair from her face and with an inspired feeling in his soul his lips met hers, Grazing her slender lips lightly. Never had he felt something to right, he felt whole. He had been waiting so long to kiss her lips.

Sam moaned beside his lips, he was so soft and caring. She giggled and squirmed under him. He was in control and she was under his spell. Danny Pressed a little harder causing Sam's eyes to flutter. He pulled back as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you too." He said as Danny and Luna burst thought the door.

"Aw, they love each other." Luna sighed, "Tucker..."

"Luna..."

"I love you." They said in unison.

"Hey what do you think will happen to us now?" Danny said

"I don't know, but we have some unfinished business to take care of.

**_Casper High next Monday_**

"Look there they are." Paullina said to heather, "Hi Danny." She said, "Where have you been?"

"Oh around, sorry about missing that date." He said "how about you Tucker?"

"Yeah, that was too bad." Tucker said

"That's okay, how about another date?" Paullina said and her voice Echoed through the halls. "What the."

Danny pulled a microphone from behind his back. "Oh how did that get back there?" He said

"What, did you hear? Paullina asked a dork out on a date." Someone said

"No way, she is such a loser." Someone else said.

"And her friend heather too." She said

Then the football team came up to the two girls. "You can no longer sit at the popular table." They said. Paullina and Heather ran off and out the doors of the school.

"That was mean, Danny." Sam said coming up behind him

"Yeah well, she will be popular again tomorrow anyway." he said, "one day of pain wont kill her." he smiled his silly smile

"Yeah your right, she just buys her friends off anyway." Sam said holding Danny's hand as they walked off to class together, with Tucker and Luna behind them.

"Yep everything is good again." Danny said opening his locker.

"I am the locker ghost." The box ghost said, "beware."

* * *

Das Ende (the end)

**Box ghost:** Beware

**Star:** shut up.


End file.
